


Bear, You Will Forever Exist In Me

by brooklyn1967



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Drabble, Existential Crisis, M/M, Metaphor, Oceans, Water, beach, brooke doesnt know how to tag, sand, sandcastle, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn1967/pseuds/brooklyn1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the waves and Phil is the sand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear, You Will Forever Exist In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite extremely bad but I’m trying to get back into writing and this is kinda phan I guess so because I based it off them but idk. What do you think. It’s also vv short. The ending I don like and I wanted it longer so maybe sequel later when I have nothing better to write. 
> 
> TW:existential crisis??? very mild

Let’s take a moment to talk about the fact the ocean meets the sand and my lips meets yours but darling, the waves always leave and I will have to be gone soon.

-

But let’s talk about the fact the waves always return and the sand and bear, I will see you again soon.

-

But the ocean is a big mass that is so powerful it can bring down cities and darling, I’m crumbling and without you there’s no sand to catch my fall to shore.

-

That’s why I am here waiting. Waiting for you to realise that without the water the sand castle won’t stand and bear, I need you as much as you need me.

-

But darling, the castle always collapses and the sand realises that it doesn’t need the water anymore so it dries up and the remains of the small part of the ocean is gone.

-

But sometimes, the ocean comes in and drags the old sandcastle back into the blue mass and bear, the pairing spends time floating through it together.

-

But now they’re forgotten on shore and if no one remembers you, do you really exist? Darling, I want to exist.

-

But they remember each other that’s all they need. To exist within the other and isn’t that exist enough. Bear, you will forever exist in me.

**Author's Note:**

> BE MY FRIEND! SEND PROMPTS! ANYTHING!:
> 
> Tumblr: livinginphantasia.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @phangirldestiel
> 
> Also, kudos and comment if you enjoyed so I know to write more :)


End file.
